Quatorze jours
by XyaVi
Summary: Vivez les derniers jours d'une division de marines au travers d'un journal de bord.
1. 8ème jour

- Monsieur, nous avons pu retrouver le journal de bord du capitaine Tanaka. Les premières entrées sont illisibles, nous n'avons pu récupérer les données qu'a partir du jour 8. Les voici :

Journal de bord du capitaine Tanaka.

Jour 8 :

La tempête est de plus en plus forte. Nous avons pu nous réfugier dans un bâtiment abandonné qui semblait être un restaurant.  
Il ne manquait plus que ça. !  
Nous sommes bloqués dans ce bâtiment, sans chauffage. Heureusement, nous avons de quoi manger et boire, en abondance même.  
Lorsque les Zerglings nous trouverons, je suis sure qu'ils se feront un plaisir de nous dévorer.

Les munitions commencent manquer, il va falloir trouver un autre moyen pour se protéger.  
Le moral est au plus bas, mes hommes sont déprimés et fatigués. La paranoïa commence se faire sentir.  
Tout le monde se suspecte d' être infecté par un Zerg.

Pour cette nuit, il va falloir faire des tours de garde.  
La nuit va tre longue.


	2. 9ème jour

Journal de bord du capitaine Tanaka.

Jour 9 :

Les Zergs ne nous ont pas attaqués, toutefois, la nuit a été courte.  
Nous avons tous étés réveillés par mon second, le lieutenant Delort, qui finissait son tour de garde.  
Salino est mort. Et il n'a pas été tué par un Zerg, il a été égorgé.  
Il devait prendre le tour de garde aprés celui de Delort. Mes hommes ne font plus confiance au lieutenant. Tous pensent que c'est lui qui l'a tué.

Je ne peux pas croire qu'il ai fait a. Je ne peux pas croire que quelqu'un ai fait a.  
On a inspecté toutes les armes, et aucune trace de sang.  
Nous avons passés le reste de la nuit éveillés, à nous surveiller...

La tempête ne s'est toujours pas calmée, mais ce n'est pas si mal, c'est la tempête, ou les Zergs.  
Grace à elle, nous pourrons tenir jusqu'à ce que les secours arrivent.


	3. 10ème jour

Journal de bord du capitaine Tanaka.

Jour 10 :

Il a disparu. ! Le corps de Salino a disparu. ! Sans laisser aucune traces.  
Nous avions prévu de l'enterrer dès la fin de la tempête.  
Comment est-ce possible. ? Est-ce que les Zergs sont entrés et l'on dévoré. ?  
Dans ce cas, ils se seraient attaqués à nous aussi...

Je commence moi aussi être persuadée qu'il y a quelqu'un parmis nous qui veux nous tuer.  
Il doit probablement être infecté par les Zergs.

Le rhume que je traîne depuis quelque temps n'a pas l'air de s'arranger.  
Au contraire, ça empire. Ma toux devient de plus en plus génante, et elle est parfois accompagnée de sang.

Les hommes commencent me suspecter. Ils pense que parce que je suis malade, je tue tout le monde.  
Il ne faut pas qu'il remarquent que je tousse du sang.


	4. 11ème jour

Journal de bord du capitaine Tanaka.

Jour 11 :

Ils sont là. Je les entends dans ma tête, ils me murmurent.  
Ils sont surement enfouis le temps que la tempête se finisse.

Il n'y a plus eu d'incidents depuis la disparition du cadavre, tout le monde s'est calmé.  
Pourtant, je suis sure que l'assassin est parmi eux.  
Si ce n'est pas l'un d'eux, je ne vois pas qui a pourrait être.  
Les Zergs ne sont pas entrés dans le bâtiment, il n'y a aucune trace d'eux.

Je suis sure de ne pas être contaminée.  
Je pourrais.. tous les tuer tant qu'ils ne se doutent de rien.  
Je serais assurée d'avoir tu l'assassin comme ça...

Non, je ne peux pas les abandonner.


	5. 12ème jour

Journal de bord du capitaine Tanaka.

Jour 12 :

Il y a eu un autre mort cette nuit.  
Cette fois-ci, il a été violemment déchiqueté.  
Nous ne sommes plus que quatre.

Je me retrouve seule avec Delort, les deux autres ont décidés de faire bande à part.  
Ils sont persuadés que je suis infectée par un Zerg, et ils se sont barricadés au fond du bâtiment.

Bien, en y réfléchissant un peu, cette situation n'est pas si mauvaise pour moi.  
Je sais que je ne suis pas infectée, donc, je n'aurais qu'a surveiller Delort.

Je n'ai plus d'appétit. Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas envie de manger, c'est que je n'ai pas faim du tout.  
Ca doit surement être du au stress.


	6. 13ème jour

Journal de bord du capitaine Tanaka.

Jour 13 :

Il est mort. Des deux qui s'étaient isolés, il n'en reste plus qu'un.  
C'est forcément lui le coupable.  
Quel soulagement.

Après quelques minutes de délibération, Delort et moi avons choisi de l'exécuter.  
Il a tout fait pour nous convaincre que ça n'était pas lui, mais personne d'autre que lui n'a pu le tuer.

Cependant, nous n'avons rien trouvé d'anormal sur son cadavre, rien qui explique comment il a pu déchiqueter tout le monde.  
Rien, pas une trace.

Finalement, je ne suis peut être pas sauvée.  
Il faut que je surveille Delort... C'est le dernier.

La tempête s'est presque calmée.  
Je vais m'en sortir.

Ensuite, ils pourront me soigner. Je ne sais pas quelle maladie j'ai pu attraper.


	7. 14ème jour

Journal de bord du capitaine Tanaka.

Jour 14 :

Delort est mort. Je suis enfin libérée.

Ils avaient raison. J'ai changé.  
Je me sens mieux maintenant. Je suis...supérieure.

J'avais peur de ce qui m'arrivait mais j'étais ignorante, c'est une bénédiction.  
Je... non, nous sommes éternels.  
Rien ne pourra nous arrêter.  
Pitoyables Terrans, votre fin arrive.

L'homme releva la tête de l'appareil qu'il tenait dans la main, regarda en face de lui et chuchotta:

- C'est tout ce qu'il y a d'enregistré Monsieur.

L'autre personne, qui regardait la planète s'éloigner à travers les hublots du cuirassé, soupira après un quelques secondes de silence.

- Si nous avions trouvé cela plus tôt... Nous aurions surement pu empêcher ce drame. Nous aurions pu prévoir son attaque. répondit la seconde personne avec lassitude.  
- Monsieur.. Avec tout le respect, nous pouvons encore reprendre la planète, avec plus de troupes, plus de puissance de feu.. s'exclama la première personne avec conviction.  
- Assez. ! Nous avons déjà subis d'importantes pertes. Il n'y a plus rien à faire. Je sais que vous étiez proche d'elle, mais elle est devenue une reine Zerg. Merci pour votre rapport sergent, vous pouvez disposer.

Le sergent se retira en silence, bien que le commandant ne semblait pas vouloir bouger, il se jura de faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour sauver le capitaine Tanaka.


End file.
